


Little Red Hoodie

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A Brian and Justin faerie tale.





	Little Red Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Authors note: Some scenes inspired by The 10th Kingdom.

* * *

Justin Taylor lived on the edge of the forest. From early as a child he was warned never to go into the woods and don’t talk to strangers. Everyone knew and loved Justin; he had a kind heart and was willing to help out where ever needed. He was always wore a red hooded sweater, it was his favorite. Some people called him little red for that reason. Jennifer packed up a big basket of food for her son to take to his grandmother. She was old and lonely and could do with some company. 

 

“Justin.” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“I want you to take this basket over to your grandmother. She could use the company, have lunch with her and spend some time with her.” 

 

“All right sure.” 

 

“Justin remember stick to the path, the woods are dangerous.” 

 

“Yes I remember.” 

 

When Justin went outside he put up his hood and started down the path. He hummed quietly to himself for the company. Justin breathed in the fresh clean air, a slight smile was on his lips. He faltered a bit when he though he heard a growl. Justin instantly froze, his eyes darted around but he didn’t see anything. Maybe it was a squirrel he thought then chuckled to himself. Who ever heard of a growling squirrel? 

 

Little did Justin know he was being watched from deep within the brush. Deep hazel eyes flashed a predatory yellow. Justin grew a bit anxious as he heard twigs snap and leaves rustle. He quickened his pace. Suddenly he saw a flash of something big moving in the forest. He moved to run but a man appeared at his side. Justin’s eyes grew wide for he knew this was no ordinary man. 

 

“Hello,” the charming stranger said. 

 

Justin let out a terrified squeak. “I’m not suppose to talk to strangers.” Justin whispered and walked on. 

 

“Well then allow me to introduce myself. I’m Wolf.” 

 

“Wolf,” Justin said slowly. 

 

“My parents never really gave me a name so that’s what I go by.” 

 

Justin noticed out of the corner of his eye a flash of a long plumed tail. ”You have a tail,” Justin gulped. 

 

Wolf reached around and gave his tail a stroke. “A mighty fine one to. I’m half human half wolf. The tail’s all I got from my wolf side really.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

Wolf slung an arm around Justin. “So little red what do you have in your basket?” 

 

“How did you know people call me little red?” 

 

“Just a guess.” 

 

“I’m taking my grandmother some turkey sandwiches.” 

 

Wolf smiled a toothy grin. “Mmm my favorite.” 

 

“With lots of mayo,” Justin added. 

 

Wolf pouted, “Huff puff I don’t like mayo on my turkey sandwiches.” Wolf leaned in close to Justin and inhaled his extraordinary scent. “You smell so good.” 

 

Justin looked worried. “Your not going to eat me are you?” 

 

Wolf leered at him. “Not in the way you might think.” 

 

Justin’s cheeks flushed red as a young boy’s first blush. They came upon a clearing. 

 

“I have to go now Wolf it was nice meeting you.” 

 

“The pleasure was all mine.” 

 

Quick as a flash he bounded into the woods. Justin went on to his grandmother’s house. They ate lunch and caught up with each others lives. Justin enjoyed talking with his grandmother. He felt comfortable in the small cottage. He never mentioned meeting Wolf. He knew that it wouldn’t be approved of. Justin knew he could be a bit to trusting but he really liked Wolf. He felt an attraction to him he really didn’t understand. 

***************************** 

 

When Justin left his grandmothers cottage he started off down the lane, a great sun shiny smile on his face. He wondered when he’d see Wolf again. He didn’t have to wait long because Wolf was waiting for him within the depths of the forest. Wolf motioned for him to join him in the forest. Justin hesitated knowing he wasn’t suppose to go into the woods. He figured it couldn’t hurt, he’d be with Wolf. When Justin reached Wolf the handsome man presented him with a bunch of wild flowers. 

 

“Oh thank you Wolf these are really pretty. I’m Justin by the way.” 

 

“Justin,” Wolf growled sexily. 

 

Wolf pulled Justin into his arms and kissed him deeply. Justin’s hood fell back onto his shoulders revealing his long silky blonde mane. Wolf gave Justin’s lips a little lick. 

 

Justin panted, “Ya know I’ve been thinking you really should have a human name. 

 

“What would you name me?” 

 

Justin thought for a moment then the perfect name came to him. “Brian.” 

 

“Brian I like that,” Wolf smiled. 

 

As they walked through the forest together parts of their body brushed up against each other. 

 

“I’m not suppose to be in the woods. I’ve always been told it’s too dangerous.” 

 

Wolf slipped his arm around Justin’s waist. “It can be but I’ll protect you. It’s not exactly safe for me to walk out on the open trail. People aren’t fond of wolves. Ben the woodsman has been looking to chop off my head for quite some time now. He’ll take my tail as a trophy.” 

 

Justin gasped, “That’s horrible!” 

 

When they came to the edge of the forest near Justin’s house Wolf stopped. Wolf kicked up a few fallen leaves. “Will you come visit me again tomorrow?” 

 

Justin smiled brightly. “Of course I will Brian.” 

 

Wolf kissed him quick on the lips then bounded off deep into the forest. Justin made sure that no one noticed him coming out of the forest. He put the flowers that Wolf had given him in the empty basket. He didn’t know how he’d explain them. When he got home he smuggled the flowers into his room, no one had ever given him flowers before. 

*************************** 

 

The next afternoon Justin made the sandwiches. He made sure a few were plain, just how Brian liked them. Justin told his parents where he would be then started off down the lane, hoping a certain wolf would find him. Justin had his hood up on his red sweater. Sure enough Brian was waiting for him on the edge of the forest. Justin darted into the woods and ran to him. He lifted up on his tippy toes and kissed Wolf sweetly. 

 

“Off to visit your grandmother again?” 

 

“Yes but first I promised a certain wolf that I would spend some time with him.” 

 

“Mmm lucky chap.” 

 

“I also have some plain turkey sandwiches he might be interested in.” 

 

“You remembered!” Wolf said excitedly. 

 

Wolf led him deep into the forest. They sat down on the ground covered with pine needles and leaves that made for a soft spot to sit. Justin reached into his basket and handed over tow turkey sandwiches. Justin ate his own sandwich watching Wolf. Brian was a beautiful man, every time he was near his stomach fluttered and he grew hard. Justin stared at wolf’s tail in fascination. It was so long and it looked soft. Wolf’s tail had auburn highlights through it the same color of his hair. The tip of his tail was white though. 

 

“Why don’t you touch it?” 

 

Justin looked up startled, “Huh?” 

 

“Go on give it a stroke.” Wolf arched a brow. 

 

Justin reached out his hand but hesitated. 

 

Wolf chuckled, “it won’t bite.” 

 

Justin laughed too and stroked Brian’s long beautiful tail. “It’s so soft,” Justin smiled. 

 

Justin absently stroked his tail. He could tell that Wolf liked the attention because of the noises he was making. Wolf panted and growled. Justin suddenly stopped realizing what he was doing was very sexual. Wolf howled a protest. Wolf pulled Justin down on top of him. They kissed and made out like horney teenagers. Wolf buried his nose in Justin’s hair and inhaled his special scent. 

 

“You smell so good, so sweet yet spicy too.” 

 

Wolf ran his hand through Justin’s hair loving the softness of it. 

 

“Brian I really should get to my grandmothers house.” 

 

Wolf growled his displeasure. “I’ll take you there.” 

 

Hand in hand they walked through the forest till Justin could see his grandmother’s cottage. Justin bid Wolf later and went on to the cottage. He was not surprised to find wolf waiting for him when he headed for home. Wolf walked him home keeping him entertained all the while with his fun loving antics. Justin again made the promise to visit him and bring more turkey sandwiches. 

****************************** 

 

Justin visited Wolf everyday. They had their own secret make out spot deep in the forest. Sometimes Justin could get Wolf to sit still long enough to sketch him. Everyday that he spent with Brian he grew to love him fiercely. Really he fell in love with Wolf when he had given him flowers. 

 

Justin’s parents knew something was up. Justin was always had a smile on his face. While that was nothing new, this smile spoke of love and passion. Jennifer was happy for her son that he had found someone to love. She was a bit concerned that he was obviously going into the forest. She found pin needles in his clothes. Craig on the other hand was convinced that Justin was up to no good. So he set about to confirm or deny his suspicions. He enlisted the help of Ben the woodsman. He told Ben to follow Justin the next time he went to his grandmother’s house. 

********************************* 

 

Justin packed up his basket and was on his way to see his wolf. In his haste and need to see Brian he didn’t realize he was being followed. He met up with Wolf. Justin hugged and kissed him. 

 

“Hello my love.” Justin smiled up at him. 

 

Wolf led him to their spot. They ate their meal then set about taking care of other appetites. Justin sat on Brian’s lap. They kissed and caressed each other. Brian’s hands worked their way under Justin’s sweater to caress his creamy soft skin. He often had his nose buried in Justin’s neck. Brian growled his pleasure and nipped at Justin’s throat playfully. He was never rough with Justin but he did like to have good wolfie fun. The pair hadn’t gone past the groping stage in their relationship. Brian unbuttoned Justin’s jeans and slid down the zipper. Justin shivered and moaned softly with delight. Brian worked his hand in Justin’s jeans and fondled his full balls. He stroked Justin’s cock through the material of Justin’s underwear. Justin locked his arms around Brian’s neck and ground himself into Brian. 

 

“I love you Wolf.” 

 

Brian’s head snapped up catching an all too familiar scent. “Justin you must go now! The woodsman is near by.” 

 

“But what about you?” Justin quickly zipped up and straightened his clothes. 

 

“I can take care of my self. Go now my love that way will lead you to your grandmother’s house. I won’t be able to walk you home so take the path. I have to throw him off track. 

 

Justin kissed him quickly, “be careful my love.” 

 

Justin ran in the direction that Wolf had pointed out to him. He slowed his pace when he came to a break in the clearing. He ran right into Ben. 

 

Justin gasped, “Ben you startled me.” 

 

“What were you doing in the forest Justin?” 

 

Justin’s mind raced with a plausible lie. “Uh umm nature called I had to go. I didn’t go far into the forest and here I am now, nothing happened to me.” 

 

“What happened to your neck?” Ben pushed Justin’s hood aside to reveal a red mark on his pale skin. 

 

Justin’s hand flew to his neck. “Uh it must have been a branch.” 

 

“Go on to your grandmothers now.” 

 

“Sure.” 

********************************* 

 

Ben went back to Craig and reported all he saw and heard. 

 

“I’m sorry to report that Justin has been with Wolf. A half breed, half man half wolf.” 

 

Craig sneered, “I knew he was up to no good.” 

 

“Wolf is a particularly nasty bastard. I’ve been hunting him for years. He’s always eluded me.” 

 

Craig had an evil smile on his face. “Well not today, here’s what were going to do.” Craig proceeded to tell Ben his plan of Wolf’s demise. 

************************************ 

 

All the while Justin was at his grandmothers he had a feeling Wolf was in danger and needed his help. He knew wolf was big, strong and brave. Brian would out smart Ben. 

******************************** 

 

In the village Ben and his henchmen dragged and all but carried a struggling and howling Wolf. The angry villagers were chanting for Wolf’s death. They poked him with sticks and shouted horrible things at him. A young shepardess was found brutally murdered so naturally Wolf was to blame. Wolves were not to be trusted and there was no law against killing them. Ben would get his chance to kill him at first mornings light. 

************************************ 

 

When Justin got home he sensed something wasn’t quite right. His father smiled smugly at him. 

 

“Ben and some of the guys caught a wolf. Nasty creature he was killed a poor shepardess.” 

 

Justin visibly paled, “No.” 

 

“He’ll be put out of his misery come morning.” 

 

Justin clenched his fists. “You can’t do that Brian is innocent. He didn’t murder anyone.” 

 

Craig struck Justin. “How dare you disobey your parents by going into the forest and doing unspeakable things with a male wolf.” 

 

“So if Brian had been a girl it would have been all right?” 

 

Craig struck him again. Justin’s lip split and he could taste blood. 

 

“You even had the audacity to name that, that creature. He’s corrupted you.” 

 

“He’s never done anything I haven’t wanted him to do.” 

 

Craig lifted his hand again to strike. Justin flinched but Jennifer stepped in between them. 

 

“Go to your room and get out of my sight. You sicken me,” Craig spat. 

 

Justin eagerly went to his room to escape his father’s wrath. Justin heard the lock click behind him and knew he was locked in. He heard his father mock him. 

 

“Your precious Wolf will die in the morning.” 

 

Justin sat on his bed and gazed at the fresh flowers he had gotten from Wolf just the other day. His heart ached for Brian. Somehow he had to get to Brian and save him. He couldn’t imagine what Wolf must be going through right now. Quietly as he could he got out his messengers bag. Justin packed an extra set of clothes and his sketch books. He had to leave enough room for food and provisions. Once Justin freed Wolf he wouldn’t be coming back. He belonged with Wolf now. 

 

Justin waited till nightfall then made his escape out the window. As quickly as he could he made his way to the village square. He saw that Ben was guarding Brian’s cell. He could hear Wolf’s whimpery howls that broke his heart. Justin stashed his bag. He out right approached Ben looking sweet and innocent with his hands behind his back. 

 

“What are you doing here Justin?” 

 

“I need to see him one last time. Please couldn’t you give me a moment alone with him? I wanted to say goodbye.” Justin let a tear glimmer in his eye. 

 

“Does your father know you’re here?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt anything.” 

 

As Ben turned his back to unlock the door Justin made his move. He brought out his hand from behind his back and struck Ben over the head with a heavy rock. Hearing the commotion Brian came to the cell door. 

 

“Justin,” Wolf howled. “They’re going to kill me, help me.” A tear slid down his face. 

 

“Don’t worry my love I’ll set you free.” 

 

Justin finished unlocking the door. A cage is no place for a wolf. Wolf nearly knocked him over pouncing on him once he was free. Justin petted his hair soothingly. They dragged Ben into the cage and locked Ben up. Justin went back for his bag. For the first time Brian got a look at his face. He gently cupped Justin’s chin. 

 

“What happened to your lip?” 

 

“My father.” 

 

Wolf growled savagely. 

 

“We have to leave now.” 

 

Justin led Brian to his friend Daphne’s house. She wouldn’t mind them taking food. Justin didn’t know where they were going or when they would be able to get food next so he filled his bag till it was bursting. Wolf took the heavy bag and shouldered its weight. They escaped into the forest. Justin clung to Brian’s side and never let go of Brian’s hand. It was very dark in the woods and Justin couldn’t see anything. Being part wolf Brian had excellent night vision and led the way. They only stopped to rest when Justin needed to. When they stopped to rest Justin snuggled up to Wolf. He pulled his sweater tighter around him. His hood covered his blonde locks. 

 

“I didn’t do what they said I did,” Brian murmured. 

 

“I know that. Never once did I believe you did.” 

 

Wolf sighed, “People like to blame wolves for everything. Granted some wolves are bad, my parents are a shining example of that but some wolves are good.” 

 

Justin kissed his cheek, “you are a very good wolf. Do you know where we’re headed on this little adventure of ours?” 

 

“Yes, first the main goal is to put as much distance between us and the village as possible. Then eventually our destination is Wolf Mountain.” 

 

“Wolf Mountain, I’ve never heard of it.” 

 

“It’s where all the wolves live. My parents live on the border lands but we’ll find a nice spot to call home.” 

 

Justin fell silent and Brian thought that Justin had second thoughts about coming with him. 

 

“Justin you do want to come with me don’t you?” 

 

“Yes, more than anything. It’s just will I be welcome at Wolf Mountain? It sounds exclusive. I’m not a wolf.” 

 

Brian rested his chin on top of Justin’s head. “Of course you’ll be welcome you’re my mate. I’m not exactly looked upon favorably there myself being a gay wolf and all.” 

 

The pair pressed on till the morning light lit up the trees with its golden glow. Justin was exhausted and Wolf was ready for a nap as well. He found a secluded little spot where they could rest and sleep without fear of being found. They had breakfast of bread and cheese and a bit of fruit. Justin fed his wolf. He giggled when Wolf licked his fingers after taking the proffered bite. Justin used Wolf’s strong comfortable chest as a pillow and fell fast asleep. Wolf curled himself around Justin protecting him from the wild forest and the cold morning. 

************************************* 

 

Back at the village it was discovered that Justin was missing and the wolf had disappeared. Craig was furious as he let a still groggy Ben out of the cell. 

 

“I can see now why it took you years to catch the wolf. You incompetent moron! You will hunt down and kill that wolf!” 

 

“What of your son?” 

 

“I care not; I no longer have a son.” 

 

Ben nodded, “I’ll head out now.” 

 

“I’ll come with you to make sure you don’t let your incompetence get the best of you again.” 

************************************ 

 

When Wolf and Justin woke up they pressed on deeper still into the forest. They hadn’t been walking but an hour when Wolf sensed danger. 

 

“Justin don’t move!” 

 

Justin instantly froze, afraid to even breathe. Wolf gently picked Justin up and set him to one side. He grabbed up a stick and threw it where Justin had been about to step. Metal jaws snapped shut with a rusty clang. Justin paled and began to shiver at what had almost happened. 

 

“Wolf traps, I thought as much. We’ll have to be careful.” 

 

“Do you think there is more?” 

 

“Yes,” Wolf said seriously. Wolf tried to reassure Justin. “You’ll be fine as long as you step exactly where I do.” 

 

Wolf went about resetting the trap and moving it to a different place. He again covered it with leaves. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“If we’re being followed and I have no doubt that we are maybe we’ll get lucky. The hunted will become the hunter.” 

 

Wolf found another trap and reset it near the other one. Wolf made Justin follow behind him as he navigated the way through the forest. Justin kept one hand on Wolf for comfort and reassurance that they would reach their destination. 

*********************************** 

 

Justin and Wolf walked all day only stopping to rest and eat. Heavy clouds rolled in and the sky opened up and began to rain. They were soaked and clod. Night had fallen and they were trying desperately to find shelter from the storm. As luck would have it around the next bend was a cottage. It was dilapidated but it would do for the night. Wolf shook the water off him like a dog who hates water. He wringed out his tail and Justin had to stifle his giggles at the sight. 

 

The cottage had been abandoned for quite sometime. While Wolf set about starting a fire Justin went exploring. He found some sheets that they could use for bedding although dusty they were dry. Wolf had gotten the fire started and was warming his hands by the fire. Justin knelt down beside him. He took one of the sheets and began to dry Brian’s hair. He didn’t want him to get sick. Justin’s hair had stayed fairly dry under his hood. 

 

Justin cleared his throat. “Uh we should get out of our wet clothes. If we hang them by the fire they should be dry by morning.” 

 

“I just hope it stops raining by morning.” 

 

They removed their clothes and wrapped up toga style in the sheets. They dined on the last of the turkey sandwiches that they had. While eating they each snuck glances at the other. Wolf was mesmerized by Justin’s creamy shoulder. 

 

“How far are we from Wolf Mountain?” 

 

Wolf shrugged, “a few days at best.” 

 

“Why did you leave there?” 

 

“There wasn’t a reason for me to stay; besides if I had I’d never have met you.” 

 

Justin smiled looking down at the floor. Wolf moved closer to Justin and caressed his exposed thigh. Justin leaned in to kiss Wolf, he explored the recesses of his mouth. He noticed Wolf’s teeth were a lot sharper than any humans. Justin didn’t stop him when he felt his sheet being pulled away. Wolf had discarded his own. Justin gazed at Wolf in all his glory. He caught the flash of gold in Wolf’s eyes. 

 

“Oh my, what beautiful eyes you have.” 

 

Wolf smiled “all the better to look upon you with my love.” 

 

Justin touched Wolf’s lips. “Oh my, what soft lips you have.” 

 

“All the better to kiss you with my love.” 

 

Justin took Wolf’s hand in his. “Oh my, what big strong hands you have.” 

 

Wolf leered, “all the better to stroke you with my love.” 

 

Wolf settled Justin legs over top of his and he did the same with his long legs so they twined together. 

 

Justin gulped audibly. “Oh my, what a big um uhh err Tail you have.” 

 

Wolf gave him a toothy grin. “I know what you were really going to say and it’s all the better to fuck you with my love.” 

 

By the fire light they began to jack each other off. Wolf growled low in his throat loving Justin’s hand on him. Justin being young and inexperience and Wolf excited to have his mate touch him they didn’t last long. Justin whimpered and Wolf howled as they came at the same time. Justin snuggled into Wolf’s chest. 

 

“I’ve never felt anything like that before.” 

 

“Neither have I,” Wolf murmured into Justin’s hair. 

 

Justin pulled back staring into Wolf’s eyes. “Surely you’ve been with other men?” 

 

“No only you,” Wolf reveled. 

 

Justin laughed nervously. “You’re a virgin? But your so…” Justin stopped at Brian’s steely gaze. “Um well what I mean is you’re so worldly and I’m sure very young in wolf years.” 

 

Wolf arched a brow as if to say “nice save.” Wolf decided to explain and to prevent Justin from stepping in it even more. 

 

“Wolves mate for life. We’re an extremely picky lot. Once a wolf finds his mate that’s it there is no one else, ever.” 

 

Justin smiled, “I like that, it sounds nice and ridiculously romantic.” 

 

“I suppose it is.” 

 

Justin gazed up innocently at Wolf. “You chose me to be your mate. How did you know I was the one for you?” 

 

Wolf cupped Justin’s cheek. “Your scent told me everything about you and I knew you were the one. Well I suppose it also could have been the turkey sandwiches.” 

 

Justin huffed in pretend outrage and slapped his shoulder. They playfully rolled around in front of the fire. Wolf came out on top panting and holding Justin’s arms over his head. 

 

“I want to be inside you,” he growled. 

 

“Yes,” Justin panted. 

 

Brian kissed him hungrily. He licked Justin’s jaw and over his Adams apple. Brian bit Justin’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark but not enough to break the skin. Justin cried out then moaned as he licked at the bite. Justin’s nipples were next to be savaged. Brian lapped at Justin’s hard leaking dick. His hips bucked of their own accord. Justin got the lube out of his bag. He handed the lube to Brian who looked completely baffled, Justin blushed. 

 

“It’s good to be prepared.” 

 

Brian warmed the slick gel between his fingers. Justin rested his legs on Brian’s shoulders. He completely trusted that Brian wouldn’t hurt him. Brian placed one finger at Justin’s entrance and pushed slightly. Justin relaxed and took the finger easily. He gasped with pleasure as Brian worked his finger in him. A second finger and then a third was added. Brian was careful to go at Justin’s pace. When Justin was ready Brian prepared his hard shaft. Brian entered Justin slowly but still caused him pain. He murmured words of love and encouragement. Brian was grateful when the pain lessoned for Justin and he began to feel pleasure. He held Justin’s hand and thrust rhythmically into him. His tail bobbed between his legs. Brian fucked him with pent up animal passion. The cottage was filled with mewls, whimpers and growls. Justin clamped down on Brian’s cock and they both came hard and fast. 

 

Wolf rolled to the side bringing Justin with him so he wouldn’t crush him. Justin snuggled up to Brian and pulled the sheet over them. Justin rested his head on Brian’s chest while Brian buried his face in Justin’s long locks. The two lovers fell asleep contentedly. In the morning Justin was the first to awaken. He smiled down at Brian and thought about what they had did the night before. As he dressed quietly he winced a little, he was still feeling a bit sore from last nights activities. He’d let Brian sleep a bit longer while he collected breakfast. If he remembered correctly there were a few apple trees out front. Justin had a few apples cradled in his sweater. He smiled when he saw Brian stretching in the doorway. 

 

“Hey sleepy head want some breakfast?” He held up one of the apples. 

 

Brian paled and rushed over to Justin. “Please tell me you didn’t eat any?” 

 

“No, why what’s wrong?” 

 

“Get rid of them Justin. They’re most likely poison.” 

 

“What!” Justin immediately dropped the apples. 

 

“Lets get moving and I’ll tell you on the way.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

As they walked on they ate what little food they had left in Justin’s bag. 

 

“You’ve heard the story of Snow White right?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“Well I believe that we stayed in what use to be her cottage.” 

 

“Really, wow are you sure? That had to have been like fifty years ago.” 

 

“Pretty sure, the cottage can only be found by someone who really needs it. We needed a place to stay out of the rain that’s why we could find it.” 

 

“What about the apples?” Justin inquired. 

 

“You remember how the witch tried to poison Snow White with an apple?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“From that one poisoned apple the seeds grew over time and those trees stemmed from the original apple.” 

 

Justin shuddered glad that he hadn’t eaten one. 

 

“Do you think she’s still alive?” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“Snow White.” 

 

“Snow White was a guy and queer.” 

 

Justin looked at him in amazement. “I’ve never heard of that version before.” 

********************************** 

 

In another part of the forest Craig was berating Ben. 

 

“How come we haven’t found them yet? Knowing you we’re going around in circles.” 

 

Ben took a deep calming breath. “They came this way I can tell we’ll catch up to them sooner or later.” 

 

Ben took a step and walked right into the trap that Wolf had set. 

 

Craig smirked, “If you want something done right don’t get a moron to do it.” 

 

Craig took a step and landed in the other trap. Their screams could be heard for miles. Birds took flight at the disturbance. They each had a rusty wolf trap attached to their foot. They screamed and cursed and bled. 

**************************************** 

 

The sudden rush of birds startled Justin and he swore he heard faint screaming but shrugged it off. He had other things to worry about. All of a sudden Wolf’s mood changed and he was acting testy and cold towards him. He wondered if it had anything to do with what they did last night. 

 

Wolf jerked away from him. “Stop clinging to me!” 

 

“Ok, fine did I do something wrong?” 

 

“No,” Wolf snapped. 

 

“Is it about last night?” 

 

“No,” Wolf growled. 

 

Justin opened his mouth to speak but before he could Wolf stopped him. 

 

“Stop asking so many questions.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Justin whispered quietly. 

 

When they stopped to rest wolf went off by himself to be alone. Justin didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t get Wolf to talk to him. Wolf was so angry and it was starting to scare him a little. A few tears escaped down his cheek. He knew Wolf would eventually return he wouldn’t just leave him here. At least he hoped he wouldn’t. 

 

When Wolf returned Justin was speechless when he presented him with flowers. 

 

“I’m sorry I was mean to you Justin. I owe you an explanation.” 

 

Justin sat quietly waiting for wolf to explain. 

 

“Every month on the full moon I get very testy and irrational. The wolf in me comes out and it’s going to get worse. You’ll have to restrain me tonight. I don’t want you to get hurt. You must hate me.” 

 

Justin stroked Wolf’s hair. “I don’t hate you. You can’t help what and who you are. I’m glad that you told me. I didn’t know what to think.” Justin frowned, “but there are three full moons.” 

 

“Yes, the night before and after the full moon isn’t bad I can control it. The full moon it’s self is the real howler.” 

 

They set out walking till they came to a small village. They came across the Wild Boar Inn where they could get enough food to last them till they reached Wolf Mountain. Wolf kept to the shadows. 

 

“Justin you’ll have to go in alone. I can’t come with you.” 

 

“Oh because you’re a wolf?” 

 

“Yes, people fear and persecute wolves, doesn’t matter what village you go to. It’s not safe for me.” 

 

“You could hide your tail. You look like a man.” 

 

“I can pass for human but I won’t hide who I ‘am. I’m part wolf and humans can’t accept that.” 

 

“Ok, I’ll get us food. I won’t ask you to hide who you are. I happen to like you very much fuzzy tail and all.” 

 

Justin kissed him then left to get them food. 

************************************** 

 

Late in the afternoon they came across a barn that they could spend the night in. Wolf was growing more agitated by the minute. Justin thought he didn’t look very well, he was pale and sweating. 

 

“Tie me up,” Wolf growled. 

 

Justin wanted to protest but one look at Wolf’s eyes and he knew he was deadly serious. He knew Wolf was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. Justin tied Wolf’s hands behind his back around the support beam. 

 

“Tighter, if I can struggle I can get free. Tighter, I’ll hurt you.” 

 

With tears in his eyes he tied Wolf as tight as he was able. He found some chain and secured it around Wolf’s waist. Justin placed a hand to brain’s head. 

 

“Your hot, I’ll get some water.” 

 

Justin dipped a rag in a trough that was near by. He sponged Brian’s face hoping to make him a bit more comfortable. Brian was clearly in pain. Justin couldn’t bear the howling. 

 

“Justin get out of here it’s not safe,” Brian panted. 

 

“I can’t leave you here like this, your sick.” 

 

“You can’t help me.” 

 

“I’m not going to leave you so don’t ask. Besides you’re a wolf you could hunt me down. I can’t out run you.” 

 

“True,” Brian growled. “Just stay far away from me. I won’t be able to stop myself from hurting you.” 

 

Justin curled up in a corner of the barn away from Brian. He could still watch over him though. He felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do and he would have to go through this every month with Brian. Neither of them got much sleep. Wolf finally passed out in the early morning, only then did Justin allow himself some sleep. 

 

Justin was the first to awaken. He tentatively made his way over to Brian. The way he was sleeping he was sure to have a stiff neck when he woke. Justin placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, he felt cool to the touch. The fever was gone. Brian’s eyes fluttered open. 

 

“Hi, you can untie me now.” 

 

Justin undid the chain. The ropes were so tight that they had to be cut off. Brian winced when he brought his arms around in front of him. Justin moved him slightly so he could sit behind him and Brian could rest against him. He set about massaging feeling back into Brian’s arms and rubbing the kinks out of his neck. Brian made little noises of appreciation. His wrists were all chafed from the heavy ropes. Brian went over and washed his face and soaked his wrists till he felt better. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Justin asked. 

 

“Much better, are you ok to move on?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

They started out again trekking their way through the forest. Brian seemed to have a lot of pent up energy despite last night. So much in fact he wanted Justin to play with him. 

 

“Justin, go hide in the forest and I’ll hunt you down.” 

 

Justin sighed but laughed a little. “I can’t believe you want to play hide and seek at a time like this.” 

 

“When I find you and I will we can hide something else.” Wolf nipped at his ear playfully. 

 

Wolf turned his back; with the promise of sex later Justin was fully energized. He raced off into the forest in a zig zag pattern trying to throw Wolf off. As he found a big fallen tree to hide behind he didn’t know why he bothered to hide he wanted Brian to find him. He played along though; he knew it was all about the thrill of the hunt. 

 

Wolf bounded off through the forest growling. He was in the thrill of the chase. He knew Justin wanted to be found but Justin was a smart boy. Wolf could follow Justin’s scent through time its self if need be. He had to smile at the few attempts Justin made to throw him off. Wolf found his discarded red sweater. Wolf sniffed the air keenly and smiled. He silently crept up on the fallen tree, waited the pounced. He snagged Justin by the waist and they rolled over and over on the forest floor. Justin landed on top of Brian and ground his groin against Brian’s. Justin shook his hair out of his face 

 

“Can I?” Justin continued to rock against Brian. 

 

“If you think you can handle me little boy.” Wolf growled playfully. 

 

In anticipation to have skin on skin contact they ripped at each others clothes almost shredding them in their haste. Brian laid back and let Justin have full reign. Justin reminded Wolf of a puppy, ready to please and all that licking. Justin lapped at Brain’s nipples. He nibbled and tugged electing growls from Brian. Justin moved down Brian’s body reveling in his perfection. He took Brian’s leaking cock within his mouth, exploring the sensitive tip extensively. Brian restrained himself from bucking wildly. He didn’t want to choke Justin. Justin gave his shaft a few licks then was ready to move on. 

 

He rolled Brian over and brought Brian’s hips up. Justin nearly got a face full of tail. He loved his tail and gave it a long stroke it’s what made Brian unique. Justin wasn’t exactly sure how to go about preparing Brian with his tail in the way. He tried shoving it aside but it sprang back into place. 

 

“Something wrong?” Brian asked. 

 

“Um well your tail is in the way.” 

 

Brian chuckled at Justin’s dilemma. He reached back and held his tail out of Justin’s way. Justin bit Brian’s ass leaving a mark on him as he had gotten. Brian hissed then sucked in a breath when Justin soothed it with his tongue. Justin warmed the lube for Brian. He inserted on finger and gasped at his tightness. He wondered if he had been this tight. His cock leaked in anticipation of being buried in that tight sheath. Justin curled his finger hitting his sweet spot. Brian let out a long howl. Justin stopped startled. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” 

 

Brian huffed a laugh, “no.” 

 

Justin giggled, “oh then that was a good howl, kinda hard to tell.” 

 

Justin worked his fingers into Brian. When Brian gave the “all ready” he slowly began to ease himself in. He heard a little whimper of pain and stopped. Justin caressed his hip and reached under Brian to rub his belly. Brian mad a cute little noise, so he filed that away for later. Wolf loved to have his belly rubbed. When Brian pushed back Justin filled him completely. They both gasped in delight. He began to thrust his hips slowly drawing out their pleasure. Wolf had let his tail go. It was swaying back and forth over his back. It reminded him of the little needle that kept time with the music. Justin picked up the pace. Wolf’s tail shot straight up hitting Justin full in the face. Justin spat out the fur. It swiped at his face and Justin sneezed causing him to go deeper and pushing Brian that much closer to the edge. 

 

“Brian,” Justin was on the verge of another sneeze. Justin pulled out and Brian rolled over onto his back. 

 

“Better?” 

 

Justin nodded. 

 

“Good now fuck me,” he growled. 

 

Justin entered him in one long thrust. Brian had his long lean legs locked behind Justin’s back. He gazed down into Brian’s eyes and was mesmerized by the flashing gold amongst the green hew. He leaned forward capturing his lips in a savage kiss. Justin felt his cock swell deep with in. They both came at the same time and howled together much to Wolf’s delight. He chose well in his mate. Justin pulled out rolling off of Brian. Brain got up and got some water from a little pond near by. Justin watched his tail swish proudly if not even a bit cocky. Brian cleaned them both up. He curled himself protectively around Justin. Their legs twined together in a jumble. Brian’s chest made a great pillow and that’s where Justin rested his head. He fell quickly asleep. Since he had slept poorly the night before he was exhausted. Wolf buried his nose in the blond locks while he caressed Justin’s back. 

 

Justin awoke before Brian. He placed a soft kiss on his nose then set about untangling himself. He picked the leaves and twigs out of his clothes and dressed. Justin went over to the little pond. He splashed some water on his face. The water looked so clear and cool. He drank some of the water. It tasted like nothing he had ever tasted before. It was so smooth and delicious. 

********************************** 

 

Wolf stretched his long lean body. The sun was warming him through the branches of the trees. He reached for Justin and when he wasn’t there he awoke. Wolf tracked his mate to the pond. As soon as he seen him propped up against a tree he had a bad feeling. Wolf cupped his face and gazed into his blue eyes, they were glazed over. 

 

“You drank the water didn’t you?” 

 

Justin giggled, “Just a little.” He held his fingers an inch apart. 

 

Wolf heaved a huge sigh. “That’s just great. I guess I should have told you not to. I just didn’t think.” 

 

“Why it tastes sooo good,” Justin sing songed. 

 

“The water has hallucinogenic properties to it. If you drink enough of it, it can be harmful. You’ll be alright though.” 

 

“Uh huh because you’ll protect me wont you Mr. Wolf?” 

 

Brian rolled his eyes. It was going to be one long ass day. He helped Justin to stand. He draped one arm over Justin and shouldered most of his weight. Leading him through the forest was no easy task but he had to keep Justin walking and conscious. 

 

“I love you Wolfie you’re so kind to me.” 

 

“Just keep walking Justin.” 

 

“Do you um hear violin music? God it sounds like a cat dying.” 

 

“It’s just the effects of the water.” 

 

“Can’t I sleep for just a bit? I’m so tired.” Justin rubbed at his eyes. 

 

Brian shook Justin, “No! You can’t go to sleep. Come on Justin stay with me. We are not that far from Liberty Wolf. That’s the town before Wolf Mountain.” 

 

“Oh good cuz it seems like we’ve been walking forever. Wolfie?” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I love your tail it’s so cute and soft and fuzzy.” 

 

“Justin I love you too but for the love of God shut up.” 

 

Brian growled inwardly his tail was not cute it was manly! 

******************************** 

 

Brian sent up thanks to the Gods that Justin had mostly sobered up by the time they got to Liberty Wolf. He headed for his favorite pub appropriately named Wolf Tracks. As soon as he entered the establishment he was greeted by the patrons all half wolf like himself. He ordered a beam. He offered one to Justin be he wasn’t a drinker. Brian could sense that Justin was uncomfortable in the company of all the wolves. He made sure they had body contact to ease Justin’s mind and to stake claim on what was his. Wolf wanted everyone to know Justin belonged to him. 

 

“Hey Kinney it’s good to see you again.” 

 

Justin looked at him questioningly. 

 

“Uh Kinney is my pack name, kind of like a sure name.” 

 

“Oh so your and Irish wolf,” Justin said smiling. 

 

The bartender walked over to them. “Who’s this bit of cream ya got with you?” 

 

Wolf put an arm around Justin’s shoulders drawing him closer. He growled low in his throat. 

 

“He’s mine, he’s my mate.” 

 

“Really,” The bartender cocked his brow. All the patrons were watching them. He could see Wolf’s mark upon the boy and nodded. “Then I have something for you.” He went into the back and brought out some official looking documents. The bartender also doubled as mayor of the town. 

 

“What’s this?” Brian asked. 

 

“Your inheritance.” 

 

“I don’t understand.” 

 

“It was stipulated a long time ago that when you took a mate you would be owner of Wolf Manor.” 

 

“The mansion up on the hill?” Brain’s eyes grew big. 

 

“The one and the same.” 

 

The whole room erupted into cheers. Brian drew Justin into a deep kiss. 

 

“I guess I do have something now to offer you.” 

 

“It never mattered to me as long as I was with you,” Justin whispered. 

 

“What about my parents?” Brian inquired. 

 

The bartender shook his head. “Both are dead.” 

 

Brain nodded grimly. He could feel Justin’s arm snake its way around his waist. Words could not express how much he loved this boy. 

******************************* 

 

They took a carriage to Wolf Manor. The old mansion hadn’t been lived in for quite some time so it was in a state of disrepair. When Brian and Justin entered the mansion it magically began to restore its self back to its original state. They had fun exploring all the rooms and set out to christen as many of them as they could. 

 

There is no such thing as happily ever after but they did live happily together. They took each day and lived it to it’s fullest. So they lived as happily as they could and that was enough for them. They fucked several times a day and were happily contented ever after.


End file.
